The prior art vehicular brakes include a brake rotor which spins together with the vehicle wheel, and a brake caliper which squeezes the rotor. Braking is friction-based.
Thus, the brakes require periodic maintenance due to friction wear.
The method described above has not provided a satisfactory solution to the problem of friction wear to the brakes, requiring periodic maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicular brake that operates without friction wear.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.